1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to electronic communication and particularly to electronic communication for multimedia applications.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently there has been a proliferation of a variety of wirelessly connected portable devices. As the computing power, and bandwidth provided to portable devices increases, it is expected that they will handle an increasing proportion of the computing and communication tasks that are at present handled by personal computers.
The quality and volume of audio produced by portable devices is limited due to space constraints on their audio components. The display size of portable devices is also limited compared to personal computer displays.
The limitations of the audio and displays of portable devices, tends to limit the impact of multimedia messages received through portable devices.
One area in which it is important to achieve high levels of audio and visual impact is in advertising. Advertisements transmitted through the World Wide Web (WWW) and viewed on personal computers can include audio, dynamic images, and video.